


Demons To Forget, Stars To Remember

by Sleep_Deprived37



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crazy Magic, Fate & Destiny, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Magic, Please Don't Hate Me, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Stars, Teasers & Trailers, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, but not that type of flashback, more of a random but needed, play a very important role here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: Shiro has many more deep reasons as to why he wanted to become a pilot...One's he and the paladins will never understand.Or,Shiro's relationship with the stars was way deeper than he thought.::I made art!::
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	Demons To Forget, Stars To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader!
> 
> This is part of an entire Au I hesitated to post in the early days of my writing. This is really only a teaser, but let me know if you want to see the whole thing in the comments. It also includes a lot of magic and a crazy never-going-to-happen story line but if your interested seriously, tell me and I will write this.
> 
> Oh, and the art was my piece. I did use a reference for the hands, but I didn't trace. :)

The stars...

They were something that Shiro would never fully understand. 

Sure he knew that they were just big giant spheres of fire and gas but- there was something else, something only he knows and will never ever forget. This is also something he shouldn't be thinking about during battle with a set of rouge bandits on planet Caspizan. That just so happened to come straight out of a wild west movie even if it wasn't day time or dusk...

He should be worrying about the others and where they went, right now he was just running as fast as he could taking in the town to see if he could catch a glimpse of the other paladins. If not, he was going out of the town boarders at least then he has a chance. So far the only injury he has that's worrying is the gash in his side, it's not deep enough to be fatal from blood loss at the moment but it'd probably hurt like hell if adrenaline wasn't running through his veins.

Shiro's already halfway out the town and he's seen no sign of the others, though his plan was to leave something was telling him to stay. So he skidded to a stop, and in the same movement he turned around trying to catch his breath while facing at least seven aliens. It was at this moment the flashback fully stormed him by force, at the worst possible time, during a freaken stand off. He could already see the images flash before his eyes, panicked his breathing picked up again, he clutched his head trying to steady his mind this couldn't happen now, it can't it can't it can't-

**_Trust._ **

**_Remember us._ **

That's when he froze, that voice was _not_ Black...

* * *

This was bad, how could he have gotten lost? He's been here dozen of times. Here he was, in the night wandering the streets having gotten lost on his way home from the grocery store. Takashi would admit how he hasn't been to his aunt's house very often, but then again he was seven and he should know his way back to the house.

But he didn't.

Takashi was freaking out, and it was cold. All he had was his deep blue jacket over a T-shirt but that was it. The streets at night were scary, it was so dark and passing all of these closed stores didn't help. It was way too dark to be able to read any of the street signs indicating where he was, though it wouldn't help much cause he never memorized the streets here. His aunt ignored his protests of the fact that he might get lost, but she told him it'll be fine. She promised...

No body was supposed to break promises...

He promised that he could get the cheese, but it was probably spoiled by now. He failed, and he broke his promise. Not knowing what to do he stopped in his tracks on the sidewalk under a very, very dim street lamp and started to cry. Takashi's sobs echoed and oh how he hoped somebody would hear him, and help find his way back to his aunt's house. He's never gotten lost before, he doesn't know what to do. The thought of not being able to see home again was terrifying enough for him to just start running.

Shadows lined the dark block and danced on the walls casting images he wished he's never seen before. They won't leave him alone! Now determined, his tears stopped gushing out of his eyes, he started wiping at his face with his sleeve to see more clearly. He could feel them behind him, so he started running faster praying that he wouldn't be caught by the shadows. Takashi was never sure what started them to go after him almost every night, his family always says there's nothing there.

He thinks otherwise, they haven't seen them, they don't know them like he does.

Takashi only stopped when he heard something crash in the alley he just passed, he was terrified of looking back to to see them, but if something was hurt...

So he turned around to face the demons, but found that they were disappearing from the streets in a second, it suddenly looked much brighter than when he first started running. He smiled a bit despite himself as he regained his breath walking back to go into the alley with caution. He peaked his head from the corner to see what was there, but he didn't see anything. His expression became one that was confused as he continued to watch. Something shuffled and he ducked back behind the wall taking steeling breaths preparing himself to look back again.

He still didn't see anything, so he took the first step into the alley, and when he saw that no demons jumped out at him his continued into the back of the alley. There was a dumpster back here, and lots of boxes and-

Something was _glowing...?_

The glowing box shifted and he jumped back behind the dumpster with a small yelp of surprise. As soon as the shifting stopped again, he walked back out finding that the box shifted again but he didn't jump back this time. Instead he walked up to it and knelt in front of it hesitating to open the box, but he took one last deep breath preparing to jump back if he had to so he opened the box and he couldn't believe his eyes...

In the box, was a glowing _star._

Takashi has never seen anything like this before, so he let his jaw drop open and his eyes go wide as flying saucers. The star was moving, and trembling but it was _moving._ It also looked hurt, and what was a star doing down here? Let alone he was starting to think the stars being big spheres of gas and fire wasn't all true, but this made no sense! Cause he knew that was true, but here he was, in an alley with an actual star.

Was this a prank? No, he doesn't have any friends here...

So instead he cupped his hands and picked up the star staring at it in all it's utter beauty. It felt so warm in his hands compared to how cold it was outside, more importantly he couldn't tell if it was hurt or not. It's not supposed to be down here that's for sure. 

Takashi was guessing it was cold because of it's trembles, so he hunched his back over it and was breathing hot air onto it. As he continued the process not sure how long it's been, the star's trembles came to a stop as it simply just stayed in his hands. He smiled down at it, "There you go, are you okay?" Takashi said to it, not sure if the star could understand him or not but he got is answer as soon as it shot up from his hands and in front of his face. It seemed to twinkle and twirl and he laughed when it poked his nose. His smile vanished when it started to fly out the alley, he jumped to his feet and ran after it.

"Wait! I need your help!" Takashi called out after it, the star turned to face him and float back down so it was eye level with him. He found himself stuttering over what words to say, he still couldn't believe he was talking to an actual star.

"Uh... I'm lost, I don't know where my _oba's_ house is." Takashi spoke in a small voice, almost shy. He wasn't entirely sure if this star even knew where the house was, but he did know that they stars watch from above. They must know something.

The star seemed to consider this for a moment before out of the alley, twinkling when all Takashi did was stare.

"Oh, you want me to follow you." Takashi smiled, as he gladly walked out of the alley. The star stayed in front of him, but close as it led him down the block until they came to a turn. It continued to lead him somewhere, Takashi should have considered that maybe the star wasn't leading him to his _oba's_ house.

He expected the demons to return but with the star, he felt safe somehow. They couldn't hurt him, they couldn't watch him in his sleep tonight... They couldn't catch him. No shadows danced on the walls of the buildings he's been watching with careful paranoid eyes. 

To his surprise, Takashi started to recognise the street, so he wasn't that far after all...

Then-

"There it is!" Takashi beamed, he saw the house and immediately ran up to it and onto the porch in front of the door. He had run ahead lf the star, but it flew up by him. Takashi looked at it with the most warm and thankful smile he could muster up.

"Thank you... Will I see you again?" He asked, the star seemed to pause and freeze in it's place. Then it _spoke_ to him.

_**When the time is right.** _

_**You will remember.** _

* * *

And he did remember. He found himself again clutching his hair, snapping his gaze up to find the bandits in the same places as if nothing had happened at all. Then, Shiro looked up to the sky and hoped they would come help again. He knew he was in no shape to fight several rouge bandits with smuggled weapons.

The bandits started charging after him, but Shiro just kept breathing and hoping. Until everything seemed to slow when he closed his eyes.

He _felt_ it.

The same star he had met years ago, the same one he almost forgot was now at his side when he reopened he eyes to look. The bandits were moving in slow motion which was something he obviously didn't understand but, the stars were more important. His team was more important, no doubt they were worried so he just went with it.

Shiro confidently looked back to the bandits and time had unfrozen as soon as he narrowed his eyes. More stars appeared by his side as his smiled, feeling a sense of pride like this was normal to have them by his sides.

He could sense their movements, feel them in his mind as he moved on his own fending off each and everyone of the bandits that were out to kill him. The stars protected him in moments of vulnerability, was this what it felt like to dance with the stars? Oh how he had always dreamed of living with them, and being one of them. 

Right now he had that chance, one that he wasn't going to miss out on.

Shiro's movements were swift and synchronized with the stars by his sides, he felt more powerful in a way like he could fly. As it all happened it seemed to be over in an instant, he came back to himself seeing the unconscious bodies of the bandits sprawled out on the barren green sand around him.

The stars that were once at his sides floated in front of him, Shiro getting the unmistakable nostalgic feeling in his gut.

"Thank you, when will I see you again?" Shiro smiled holding the star he was familiar with in his hands, mimicking events from such a long time ago.

_**Soon, when you are ready.** _

The voice was the exact same one he remembered... But this still surprised Shiro and made his eyes go wide, but he didn't have time to ask as the star led the other ones that varried in sizes back up into the sky. Shiro watched them go with a smile, until he couldn't see them anymore... Why was his vision blurry...?

A spike of pain emanating from his side caught his off guard causing him to hiss from behind his clenched jaws. Shiro found his hands jerking to clutch his side as an act of instinct.

"Shiro!"

"Oh my god."

"Shit he's hurt."

"Are you okay?"

"Holy granola bar, that's a lot of damage..." 

"I'm o-okay..." Shiro weakly responded now realizing just how bad this injury is and how much blood he's lost already. He offered a smile to the others, only able to tell who's who by the color coded armour it didn't help much on how they mostly looked like blobs or color.

"Dude, how did you beat all of these guys on your own?!" Lance exclaimed, Keith and Hunk already at his sides helping with his balance also now realizing how bad that was too! He was swaying _way_ too much for it not to be concerning in any possible way anyone could think of.

"Well... Let's just say I had a b-bit of...help." Shiro did his best to reply as he felt himself slowly drifting away, but he managed to look up at the sky with a genuine smile on his face. For a moment the pain was gone and there was only peace, but everyone knows nothing perfect lasts forever. The fact that he didn't get a response from the others was worrying but-

"Oh no, he's delirious."

Shiro wasn't sure who said it but he found himself growing very, very tired...

* * *

"Seriously, how did you beat all of those guys while still being wounded?!" Lance asked his question again, having assumed Shiro's answer was delirium. Now fully healed was Shiro himself, sitting across the table from Lance who was practically half on it. He also had a bowl of food goo that was barely even touched at all.

"I told you, I had help." Shiro chuckled, shaking his head allowing an easy smile to form onto his face.

"You really meant that? I thought you were delirious." Keith tilted his head to the side prompting Shiro to meet his gaze and he did. So it was him who said that...

"Yeah." Shiro shrugged.

"Who helped you?" Pidge was the next one with questions shifting her glasses back into place with a small glint in her narrowed, determined eyes.

"Just an old friend of mine." Shiro answered his smile becoming something deeper, but neither paladin said anything when they saw Shiro's eyes glow white for a split second before returning back to normal. Other than that, the paladins didn't question him any further and left it at that.

They would never know what truly happened...

But they'll find out for themselves when they _see_ it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and giving this a read, wanna read the whole story? Email me or comment saying you want to see more. I really want to know the suspense is freaken KILLING me!!
> 
> ::After Writing...::
> 
> Wait, hold up, this actually came out really good. *Slowly removes the "This Is STUPID" tag*
> 
> :')


End file.
